Where Phantoms Tread
by Fyliwion
Summary: AU [Magic Kaitou] Through the centuries stories have been told of men who travel to death to seek to win back the life of those they love, and aometimes there is shown to be those who are even greater thieves then death.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Nope don't claim anything. Frankly even the plot is slightly based on Greek Myth...

AN: I will get to To Be a Child.. I swear :ducks angry readers: however I was writing down a random blurb fic and came up with a quote and my muse wouldn't leave me alone

* * *

**Prologue**

"I beseech you.

If you deny one, I cannot return alone;

you shall triumph in the death of us both."

Orpheus

from the tale of Orpheus and Eurydice

Kaito felt cold, unbelievably cold.

He stared in horror as Aoko gently fell, blood falling to the floor from the gunshot wound that had torn through her chest.

"No... no... No!" he screamed seeing her eyes go wide and face furrowed from the pain that was wracking her body. He didn't care that half the police force heard, nor that he was in his Kaitou KID suit. Nor did it matter it was the middle of the heist.

All he felt was his heart go numb and the only woman he loved fall to the ground limp.

The crowd of policemen before him, which would have normally taken minutes to get through, took less then a moment. He had been the first to see her go down, the first to hear the gun shot, and in seconds he had literally flown across the room and was holding the injured woman in his arms.

Policemen froze staring at the scene before, at their Inspector's daughter laying hurt on the ground, and the Phantom Thief cradling her in his arms. Shock was evident on all there faces as the phantom thief showed something they had never seen in him...

Humanity.

His mask was breaking, threatening to shatter if it hadn't been so tightly in place, but even with his cover his eyes still shown with unidentifiable emotion. He stroked the girls hair then suddenly looked up at the gawking police.  
Eyes flashed, "Are you all stupid? Call an ambulance!" The policemen looked startled but quickly scattered running to call for an ambulance. The few that were left looked lost and the thief looked at the girl then back up at them, "You need to get her father, he's-" his voice cracked beside his work to keep calm, "He needs to be here... please."

Two of the cops nodded, and left to fetch Nakamori leaving only a few men to watch the phantom who was holding the woman so gently.

He ignored them.

"Hold on" he said gently, "Please."

She whimpered then called out softly, "Kaito."

"Shhhh... its alright."

She opened her eyes then scowled, "oh it's you..." her voice was weak but filled with disappointment.

"Don't speak or your hurt yourself."

It already hurts" she said wincing.

He said nothing but pulled out a bandage from seemingly nowhere and tried to staunch her wound. She let out a scream and he went back to holding her smoothing her hair to calm her.

"Why are you doing this-" she asked weakly. "I hate you."

"I know."

Coughs racked her lungs causing her to wince, "I'm so cold.."

His face paled and he pulled off his cloak wrapping her in it gently. Red stained through it creating a crimson blemish. He felt his heart pounding from fear, "It'll be alright..."

She shivered again, "Why should you care? Why? I hate you... you shouldn't care about me."

The thief laughed hoarsely, "It doesn't matter."

"Don't talk..."

"I hate you. You steal everyone from me...Touchan and Kaito. Everyone always leaves because of you." Coughs racked her lungs again causing her to shutter

"I didn't want to.. that's the last thing I wanted..."

"Touchan... Kaito.. everyone" she was crying weeping and shuddering from the pain.

KID was gripping his fist his mask so close to falling, he felt his heart clench, and he held the girl tightly, "Aoko... Don't give up... please don't give up!"

"You don't have the right to call me that-" she said too weak to resist. "You have no right."

"I'm sorry..."  
"Why is it so cold?"

"Hold on.. please..."

"Touchan!" she screamed .. then she closed her eyes in pain, frozen his touch. Her skin ice. "It hurts" her voice was weak, "I.. I wish Kaito was here.. I.." she was crying from shock. She gave another shudder then grasping at her wound screamed "Kaito.. Kaito... KAITO!" the pain he saw etched in her face was almost unbearable. She mumbled his name and he finally broke.

"Damn it Aoko! Snap out of it! Don't you dare die on me" He tore off his hat throwing it to the ground along with his monocle. The policemen just stood in awe of the scene before them, a few of them gasping as they saw the young man's face.

"Please..." he said his voice breaking as he pulled her face up to look at him.

The girl let out a choking sob. as she stared up into the eyes of her best friend...

Kuroba Kaito.

"Kaito?" her voice was weak from pain.

"I'm sorry Aoko... I'm so sorry. I should've told you-" his eyes glistened with hurt, "I should've never taken up the cloak.. its my fault.."

"Kaito.." she said again in shock.

"Please Aoko.. I.. I know its hard, and you'll never forgive me.. but at least try to stay alive so you can kill me later."

"Its you" she said quietly.

"Yes."

"You lied..." she looked up at him eyes wet with tears.

"I'm sor-"

"Baka"

"I am"

"You are."

"And you lied."

There was a moment of silence. Both looked at each other fighting down emotions that threatened to overwhelm them both.

"I know why though." she sighed then gave another shudder form pain. She wrapped her self deeper into his arms.  
"Aoko?."

"Kaito I'm so tired."

"No. You will not give up.."  
She nodded then noticed the police, "They know who you are now."

He shrugged.

"Why?"

"Because you deserved to know."

She nodded shivering now, "Kaito I'm scared..."  
"No... please.. Aoko" she was ice, and so weak. It scared him to see her so venerable and he knew he was losing her.

"Kaito... please.. its alright. I... forgive you." she said reaching out to touch his cheek.

"Don't you DARE die Nakamori Aoko!" he said eyes filled with fear. The vehemence in his voice was a contrast to the gentle way he held the girl, "Don't you DARE! I swear, if you die I will search for you to the end underworld and steal you back myself!" he ached with the pain, yet no tears came. He could never cry no matter how much his soul wailed as it was torn to pieces.

Aoko, eyes and face filled with pain spoke with barely a whisper, "I'm sorry Kaito- I loved... You." She reached up touching his pained face one last time as she fell limp in his arms, breath still.


	2. When Hearts are Broken

AN: Meep! I didn't know I'd get that strong of a reply! Don't worry! Yes I plan on this being a full out story! (Even I couldn't leave it like that I'm not quite that cruel...) I may not get to update because I'm going on vacation 'til around July 1st (computer access? to type chappys? who knows...) But here's the next chappy, I figured might as well post since I did join on this date

Disclaimer: Your right. I don't own it... though I'll happily take control of Cased Closed if it means they'll change the names back

* * *

Chapter 1: When Hearts are Broken

* * *

_For as the bride, amid the Naiad train,  
Ran joyful, sporting o'er the flow'ry plain,  
A venom'd viper bit her as she pass'd;  
Instant she fell, and sudden breath'd her last. _

From the Story of Orpheus and Eurydice

in Ovid's Metamorphosis

The wail that emerged from the thief was unbelievable.

Anguish and misery rose as he clung to the body as a child would a doll. He sat on the ground clutching her to his chest lost.

But the most frightening part of the scene was not the cry, or the hear wrenching noise that had come from the young man. Instead it was the way his eyes showed no emotion.

Eyes were empty.

Face was bare.

And some how, out of the agony that seemed to be evident, there showed no emotion in his gaze.

Instead vacant eyes looked at the woman, seemingly lost from the world.

Then a roar echoed down the hall as if answering the cry of the Phantom Thief leaving the cops to merely stare.  
Kaitou 1412 never gave the noise a second glance.

He brushed aside Aoko's dark locks. Gently he touched her cheeks, still warm with her ebbing life, as he tried not to believe the truth of the matter.

Refusing to leave.

Not bothering to flee.

Never fearing the onslaught about to come-

And too aghast to leave his only love on the harsh floor.

The roar came again, this time the words were understandable. Loud enough to be heard by the whole force, and filled with an emotion that the men had never heard in their Inspector's voice.

"Where the _BLOODY HELL _is my daughter-"

The thief gave a sarcastic laugh as he heard the words. The irony biting at his conscious.

Some expected him to flee, ready for the thief to vanish, just another trick.

He never moved.

Footsteps echoed in the hall, obviously belonging to the Inspector and his men. Finally one of the senior cops couldn't take it anymore. Nervously he approached the young boy on the ground.

"Sir?"

The thief didn't look up.

"I shouldn't do this. But after what I've seen tonight-" the cop shivered, "I don't know why you steal, but I do know that no one ever gets hurt. We all cared about Aoko-chan-" his voice cracked, this time his voice was quieter, "And we know you did _Kaito-kun_."

The thief didn't flinch as his name hung between them. As soon as he threw off his monocle he knew his cover was blown. There was no way they could not have recognized him, not as conspicuous as he was with Aoko-

Had been.

Damn he couldn't think about this right now.

The policeman continued unable to stop now that he'd begun, "I'll probably be discharged if they find out. But.. God.. After tonight.. Why don't you go Kaito? This wasn't your fault, but if the Inspector finds you here-"

"It doesn't matter." the words were cold, almost frightening.

No jokes, no tricks, nothing. Just three simple words.

The cop tried again, "Kaito-kun I don't know why you chose this path or why you're still here... or even how you did everything. But if you leave now we won't tell Nakamori it's you. Please. Just go. All of us here knew you two were best friends- That you would be the last to have her harmed. Aoko-chan wouldn't want you caught. If you-"

"I won't cause you to lose your job-" the thief never looked up, "I'm staying here... at least until the Inspector shows up. If he wants to arrest me?" the Kaitou shrugged.

"Sir-"

A slam was heard and the door swung in revealing an infuriated Nakamori staring at his daughter.  
His roars had wrought dread in the stomachs of those who heard it and pain for those who knew him.

But the silence that filled the room as he stared at the body of his daughter cradled in the arms of Kaitou KID...

The silence penetrated the soul.

"I'm sorry Nakamori-sama..." The voice was quiet. Barely a whisper.

"I tried."

Nakamori froze as he saw his enemy's face.

Not a man, but a boy.

A boy tired, weary and broken.

A boy sitting on the ground in a blood stained white suit and cloak, a monocle and top hat discarded next to him.

A boy cradling Aoko in his arms.

A boy who he had helped raised.

A boy named Kuroba Kaito.

The same boy who had been his daughter's best friend, and who now possessed the most tortured eyes he had ever seen.

"Kaito-kun?" Nakamori's words seemed unbelievable. The truth incomprehensible.

"Oh God what have I done-" the boy closed his eyes looking away in disgust.

Then it hit the Inspector. The girl in Kaito's arms wasn't breathing.

His daughter was dead

* * *

"Aoko?" Nakamori's usually loud voice was hardly a whisper as he said her name.

"Aoko..." he walked over to her reaching for his daughter. Kaito lifted up her body, gently placing

Aoko into her father's arms.

The thief had to look away when he saw tears begin slipping out of the Inspectors eyes. Inside he couldn't believe this was happening.

He didn't want to believe it.

And worse? It hadn't even been a purposeful death.

An idiot policeman who had transferred from another part of the city a few months back had got it into his head to show off for the Inspector. Thinking he might get a promotion if he managed to catch the Kaitou he pulled out his gun and tried to shoot.

Worse? The idiot had done it in a crowd.

Where another man ran into him and the shot ended up flying wayward.

Straight into the chest of Nakamori Aoko.

Kaito had thought it was the syndicate first. A member in disguise as a cop. When that first shot flew he was ready to take off, and to curse the organization for all eternity.

But when he had seen the look on the shooter's face he knew the man wasn't a killer.

That the man had only meant to injure the thief, and defiantly not hurt an innocent bystander.

Especially the Inspector's daughter.

The coward had fled before anyone had a chance to question him, but it didn't matter. Kaito would deal with _him _later.

_I wonder who he'll dread more. The Inspector or myself? At least with the Inspector the man knows what's coming... The man should've known not to pull out a gun in the crowd, and damn it... it's all my fault- _chills rushed through the thief's body. The same need for revenge as when he'd learned about his father's death filled him, struggling to be let loose.

Something he had to keep down.

This time was more painful though. Fresh and more agonizing then he could ever have believed.

When his father died he had already learned to control his emotions. Time had healed his heart.

But with Aoko, lying there cold and pallad in her fathers arms.

Blood spilling onto the white floor...

Staining his hands.

God he couldn't take it...

"What happened?" asked the Inspector emotionlessly.

The thief was jarred from his thoughts but had no strength to answer.

The Inspector yelled louder, "Damn you! I want to know what happened! What the bloody hell happened to my daughter." He was clutching his child to him and the image almost crushed the little control the thief had.

The officer from before spoke up, "It wasn't the kid's faul-"

"I DON'T CARE WHOSE FAULT IT WAS... WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" the men winced and backed away.

Kaito never moved, but in a completely emotionless voice said, "One of your idiot men got it in his head to pull out a gun and try to shoot me."

The thief looked back up meeting the older man's gaze.

"Unfortunately he missed."

The words were filled with bitter resentment. Self loathing that hung on every syllable.

Words that cut the Inspector's already torn heart.

He stared at the boy a bitter question forming on his lips. "And why haven't you left? You've had the chance. Why would you even bother staying _thief_?" the last word told the phantom what the man thought of him.

And worse it was true.

He had stolen Aoko from her father...

And himself.

"Does it matter?" the thief laughed harshly almost on the brink of hysterics, "You know who I am, and frankly I'm no longer in the mood for a game of cat and mouse."

Nakamori snarled, "Get out."

The thief looked at his pained eyes. The tears had stopped, but replacing the man's anguish was anger. And fierce rage.

"I'm not going to deal with you right now." said the Inspector cradling his only child. "I can't.. You've taken my daughter from me, the last of my family.

Get out of my sight or I won't promise that I won't shoot you."

The thief grabbed his hat and monocle replacing them. Once both were in place he stood and gave a nod of his head.

"I understand Nakamori-sama. Thank You."

With that he left, disappearing into the night.

Fleeing before the last dam broke down inside him.

* * *

I'm afraid I don't have time to reply to all my reviewers separatly (as it is I barely was able to get this in before I leave) But thank you so much for all your comments. Honestly.. your reviews are what make me get up in the morning and smile... and give me the confidence that I can actually write something (or at least make me think I can ) Thank you all of you! 


	3. Faces in the Darkness

A/N:ducks: alright! Alright! I didn't forget it! I sweat! And I'm working on the next chappy for my other story too don't kill me! (Not to mention if you do you'll never find out what happens... I'd like to point that out to you now XD) Umm right. It took a long time. It shouldn't have. I've started this chapter at LEAST a dozen times and it just wouldn't come.. however as I have part of the next chappy written you should be safe. So no more 2 month waits.. honestly I'm still not fully happy with it... its missing something frankly... but I figured you'd suffered enough.

I do need to say however that the second half of this chappy is somewhat influenced by Icka M Chif's "Poker Face" (which I would recommend to anyone) Just because even if I wasn't trying... well she writes Hakuba too well for it not to rub off on my first real attempt at the detective's charrie.

Disclaimer: No.. I'm not Gosho Aoyama... if I was then there wouldn't be 50 volumes... cuz I can't even manage to update a chapter in 2 months.. how would I release a full out volume? Oh and... nor am I one of the ancient Greeks who originally wrote down the tale of Orpheus and Eurydice from which this was originally based..

* * *

Chapter 2: Faces in the Darkness

* * *

By Orpheus call'd, the nuptial Pow'r attends,  
But with ill-omen'd augury descends;  
Nor chearful look'd the God, nor prosp'rous spoke,  
Nor blaz'd his torch, but wept in hissing smoke.  
In vain they whirl it round, in vain they shake,  
No rapid motion can its flames awake.  
With dread these inauspicious signs were view'd,  
And soon a more disastrous end ensu'd;

Orpheus and Eurydice

Kaito was miles away before he allowed himself to collapse on the roof of one of the buildings.

His flight from the heist had been like a dream. Emotionless and silent he had thought only about flying as far and as fast from the heist as possible.  
He tried to drown out her voice, forget the sound of the shot gun.. forget the blood that stained his hands.  
He looked at the floor of the roof feeling amazingly cold as tears ran down his cheeks with no one to see him but the empty night sky.  
Probably the only thing allowing him to let go.  
But he was too stunned to even remember how to live.

It was Jii who found him.  
When Kaito still hadn't returned long after the usual time he knew something had happened. The heist site was nearly empty by then and he'd begun searching the roof tops nearby praying the boy hadn't been hurt or worse.

He had not expected to see a broken young boy sitting on a roof miles away looking vacantly at the sky.

"Young Master?" the man asked softly as he stood at the edge of the roof. His poker face was tight as he approached the boy cautiously.

Kaito never looked up, just sat there staring face hidden in the shadow of his hat.

Too many heists with Toichi told him something had gone terribly wrong.  
"Young Master what-"

"Aoko's dead."

The silence reverberated in the quite of the night.  
The man look down. "Oh Young Master... Was it-"

"No..." the boy said sharply. "No.. it wasn't even the organization. It was a damn policemen who made a damned foolish shot."

"I'm sorry..."

"Jii..." he asked softly, "Jii why her? Why her?" he said hoarsely as though he'd been crying. "Why did he have to shoot HER?"

The man walked over and rested a hand on the boy's back trying to calm him as he would a son, "I don't know."

"Its not fair-" Kaito said coldly. "She had nothing to do with it... "

"Little-"

The boy shuddered, "I unmasked there. I broke poker face, and now Nakamori and the rest of the force knows... I don't even care."

The older man winced, "It happens to us all."

"Do you know what she told me? Just before she died? Despite _everything_... despite lying to her, and stealing, and everything else?

"What?" the boy needed to let it out. The man had seen to many people ruined by bottling up everything. Kaito was good with his poker face... but this would have been too much for even the boy's father.

And Kaito was the age when Toichi had just started off.

"She said she loved me..."

"And I didn't even have time to tell her back."

The boy continued to watch the ground like a lost child.

"Oh Little Master.. Why don't you go home? I'll take you... you shouldn't be alone."

"I will... but I need to stay out here longer. I.. I need to just think."  
_  
I swore to Aoko I'd find a way to steal her back and I will... but I can't tell you Jii... not yet. _

Jii nodded, "Alright Young Master. I'll call your mother and tell her your alright..."

"Thank you Jii-chan-" the boy's voice was hardly more then a whisper.

The man just nodded and disappeared into the night.

* * *

When a hand touched Kaito's shoulder sometime later, he looked to tell Jii for the second time that night he wasn't going to go home.

What he did not expect was the fist that hit him dead on causing him to fly across the roof with a broken lip.

The fist belonging to none other then Hakuba Saguru.

Meeting the boy's angry eyes all Kaito could do was let out a laugh.

A long bitter laugh.

"Well.." said the thief sarcastically wiping the blood away with his already blood stained hands. "Just my night isn't it- Come to arrest me?"

The detective's eyes just flashed.

"Oh kill me? The detectives going to cleanse the world of me forever. Thank God." His voice was heavy with sarcasm, but it turned to a near pleading.

"Then do it. Please. Shoot me.. Push me off the side of the roof. Go ahead. I sure as hell didn't have the guts to do it."

"I deserve it for what happened."

The two young men watched each other. Hakuba's eyes deadly, while Kaito just watched him with an empty gaze. Void of emotions. No pain, no humour, nothing... pale shells with no reason to care.

"You let her get hurt-" said the Detective broke the silence first.

His voice was as calm as ever, but his usually composed exterior was filled with utter loathing. "The thief who has made sure no one gets hurt... let _her_ get harmed."

"I know."

Kaito looked away from the other boy's gaze. His emotions were numb, but the pain from earlier lurked scarcely below the surface of the mask he wore.

"I cared about her Kuroba. You knew that... the minute I saw her you knew." He looked at the boy intently. "I cared about her. Her friends cared about her. Her father's half dead without her."

"And I _thought_ you cared about her."

"Though I guess I was mistaken. Wished I had realized that sooner or I would've gone ahead and caught you a long time again, but I _thought_ you cared and instead I get a call informing me she's dead. Shot during a bloody hie-"

"I KNOW!"

Hakuba stepped back caught off guard by the outburst.

Kaito glowered up at him, the pain finally let loose. Usually seeing the normally stoic detective break face, show any emotion, would have stunned the thief. Would have perhaps even brought him to listen to the detective.

But instead he could only feel anger.

Anger at Hakuba for being able to care.

Anger at Hakuba for not being there for her.

Anger that Hakuba was _right. _  
Because in the end Kaito couldn't even save the one thing he loved. Instead he sat on the roof and had _Hakuba_ lecturing him about it.  
And the damned Brit wouldn't even put him in handcuffs and throw him behind bars where he belonged.

"Dammit Hakuba! Don't you think I _know?' _

When Hakuba didn't answer Kaito let out a bitter laugh.

"I loved her."

"I LOVED HER Hakuba! Do you even _understand _those words? Loved. Not _cared but loved._"

The person I loved more then I my own life _died_ in my arms. I watched her die. Did you catch that? I don't know if Nakamori informed you, but I unmasked myself and HELD her in my arms as she died."

"And I couldn't do a bloody thing..."

"Nothing"

"Don't you think I would've saved her if I could? If I knew that bullet was going to go off? But I didn't... "

"So she's dead."

"Dead Hakuba.."

The boy's voice broke as he stared at the ground. His breath came ragged and the cold from earlier swept over him.

"Kuroba-"

The thief didn't answer, just continued to stare at the ground vacantly.

Hakuba's look of hate softened to one of pain, "I'm sorry. Your free for tonight. I'll deal with the paperwork later... have your peace for now."

More harsh laughter.

"So. Thats it. In the end it comes back to what's fair-"

"What's just-"

"And your going to let me go too-"

The thief shook his head, "Damn it won't _any_ of you just do your job?"

"Kuroba I don't care what happens to you. The one thing I want most is to see you behind bars right now. But even you've been through enough tonight. Go home and rest. I'll deal with you later."

"Rest... right. I'll remember that. Thanks"

The words were void of even sarcasm; however, unnerving the detective more.

Hakuba turned to leave the roof, but said quietly into the darkness, _"I'm sorry." _

Leaving the thief utterly alone for the third time that night.

* * *

Thank you all my reviewers :huggles muchlies: Honestly you're all what keep me writing this thing... without you it probably _would_ die... so thank you! thank you! thank you! When I read your comments they just make my day... and everything becomes all better Though I'm sorry this isn't more cheerful XD I swearrr the next chappys will lighten up a bit... I think :sweatdrops: 


	4. A Price to be Paid

Disclaimer: Nope don't own it.. nor like.. all the little whispers of other series... its not meant to be a cross over.. pandora jsut lends itself to that

AN: Yes.. its been something like six months.. I've probably lost all my readers.. I'm sorry sighs I've had a hectic life and I tend to be a perfectionist with these things.. but here it is.. not promising when the next one is... I would also like to add I am amazed a wikpedia... while looking at the myth I got the idea from I discovered the same myth from Japan

* * *

_Unable any longer to bear his grief, he resolved to go down to the Nether Regions in order to seek for Izanami and bring her back, at all costs, to the world. He started on his long and dubious journey. Many millions of miles separated the earth from the Lower Regions and there were countless steep and dangerous places to be negotiated, but Izanagi's indomitable determination to recover his wife enabled him overcome all these difficulties._

_From the Myth of Izanami and Izanagi_

It was still night when he finally took off again. Kaito dully held onto the glider half wondering what would happen if he let himself just fall. _Would I be allowed to meet her then? See her once more? What's left anyway? To search the ends of the world for a gem that my father died for? That I'm going to die for... that Aoko died for... _

The coldness had seeped into his bones, and the usual mask was even more emotionless before. He barely knew where he was when he landed on the small balcony of the castle like home, and silently he stepped in through the open door.

Koizumi Akako was already awake when she felt the presence of an aura approach her house, what confused the young woman was the aura its self. At first she thought it might've been a ghost the way it seemed familiar but almost otherworldly, and in the end she gave up altogether. It gave her shiver's; however, and she could recognize danger when she felt it coming.

Carefully she slid from her bed to walk across the room when she felt a hand slip over her mouth and the cold voice of Kuroba Kaito whisper in her ear, "I need you're help."

She swallowed hard. Immediately she nodded as his hand dropped and he let her go. She fought her own self control as she turned to see him eyes wide before asking, "What happened to Aoko-chan?"

"Don't you know?" he said voice filled with sarcasm. "All knowing witch." he said harshly. "You've known all about my bloody heists in the past, didn't you figure out this time?"

Akako fought back a shiver. What ever had happened completely broke the boy. "Then I take it you're not here to finally confess you're dying love for me?"

He turned eyes flashing before looking out the window and saying simply, "How do you bring back the dead?"

Akako stared, "What?"

"You have a spell for everything. I know it as well as you do, so tell me. How can I bring someone back from the dead? Don't toy with me Koizumi. I've heard of gem's that grant immortality, seen men killed for it, and watched things as simple as you're spells... So tell me? What do I have to do?"

He didn't notice the look of utter horror on her face. "Kuroba you don't have any idea what you're asking of me! Necromancy is forbidden! Its the worst crime possible... I can't-"

"I'm not asking you to do anything! I'm asking you to tell me how I can do it!" he said in a voice strained and nearly a whisper. He hissed the words just short of pleading.

"Kuroba I can't... the price of even telling you is too high." She said at last before turning to walk away. A hand darted out of the shadows and grabbed her arm, strong and just short of being painful.

"Koizumi I don't want to beg... please..." he muttered eyes staring at her.

For a minute it was the old Kaito, the un-catchable, unfathomable thief that she would always long for and never have. For a moment she could feel the waves of pain and hurt rolling off him at the touch. Akako finally dropped her head beaten.

"I.. I might be able to tell you." she said at last.

"Koizu-"

"For a price."

There was an silence between them at the words. "I'm sorry Kuroba nothing is free. Especially for this. Truthfully? The price to bring a person from the dead is a soul... for the information alone it should be a portion of yours.. or hers. Be thankful I like you... I can give you the information, but regardless there is a price-"

Kaito said nothing for a moment head down before he gave a nod, "Alright. What's you're price?"

Akako swallowed hard before saying, "You're first kiss."

He looked up eyes a lit and she could feel the anger falling off him, "What?" he said staring.

"You're first kiss... For me it will work. Its as close as I can to taking a portion of you're soul without actually doing such. If I were to do that the chances of you seeing her ever again would be nearly impossible. You asked me what my price was and I told you... you're first kiss. I'm not asking for you to sleep with me Kuroba, does it matter that much?" She almost felt hurt. No man had ever turned her down except Kuroba, and even now when it should be easy to bend him he still looked at her in disgust at the idea.

"Koizumi"

"One kiss and I'll tell you everything I know to get her back."

"I-"

"That's all I ask Kuroba" she kept her voice level as she stared at him.

Kuroba looked at her and took one step closer. His eyes searched her face, she was amazed to see how emotionless he was again. A cold and empty shell that didn't even resemble the magician. He reached out for her face, when she saw a similar flash from earlier go through his eyes. His voice broke as he turned away saying softly, "I.. I can't."

"Ku-"

"No Koizumi.. I can't. Even... even if Aoko's dead. I'll find a way by myself... I'm sorry for disturbing you." He tilted his hat and turned to leave. "Good night."

"Do you love her that much?"

The words tore through the space between them, causing the thief to stop back turned to her. The only sound for a moment was the sound of his cloak as it touched the ground, but finally he answered very softly, "Yes."

When she didn't reply Kaito began to move again, but stopped for the third time when her words struck through the darkness.

"Secudine, Astoate, Chaos, Lunare, Minerall, Arcennium, Lapis Animalis, most common name the philosopher's stone" she said slowly. "Said to have a separate name in nearly every country of the world, legend tells the stone is able to turn lead into gold and create an elixir that grants immortality."

The words froze Kaito in his tracks and he began to turn as she continued.

"It has also been said that 'When the Volley Comet comes close to earth, take the holy gem under the moon's shadow and tears will come out and will make the ultimate dream all mankind come true'" she looked at the shock and recognition in Kaito's eyes a cold smile came to her lips, "One of the first stones ever created and perhaps the strongest found in Greece was called Pandora because of her magnificent qualities and the fact she was found in a golden chest with the above prophecy. She has been stolen several times in the past two centuries, but oddly enough every seeker finds himself cursed at her touch. She has been said to-"

"Koizumi why are you saying this" said Kaito sharply. "What do you know about Pandora?" This time he did look at the witch desperately. He strode towards her again, but stopped a few steps away emotion back in his face.

"The stone is said to grant immortality; however, this particular stone while it allows the gates of death to draw shut should the holder drink her tears also contains the ability to reopen those gates. If you wish to find Nakamori then you will have to find a way through those gates, which means you will have to find the jewel to do such."

Kaito looked out the window again as though to try to hide his face, yet she could still feel the agony falling off of him when he spoke again, "So it all comes down to Pandora again does it? Koizumi I've searched for that stone! I've searched everywhere! What do you think I became KID for? To steal? Because I like it? Because I enjoy seeing those around me in pain? I would do anything to get Pandora! But I can't... I can't find her even after all this time." The masks began to fell as he looked down and hopelessness filled him instead.

The witch forced back her own emotions as she said softly, "Then perhaps you're looking in the wrong place Kuroba. Think Kuroba.. it was used by alchemists... where would such display's be set?"

He frowned and Akako sighed, "Look for such stones where you least expect it. They don't like to be found by many... I can't tell you anymore then that. I'm sorry" she said softly. "As it is I've told you too much."

Kaito gave her a nod, "Thank you Koizumi.. I understand." As the moonlight seeped in the window and landed on him a ghost of a smile lit his face and he did something completely unexpected, he bent over and gave her a very light kiss on the cheek, "I.. I know it's not what you wanted, but.. thank you" he whispered. "You've given me hope."

Akako nodded but he was already out the window and gone. Watching a shadow disappear under the sky she touched her cheeks hesitantly knowing what she would find there.

After all, she'd been willing to pay the price for him.

"I hope you find the one you love" she told the shadow softly. "I'm sure she'll help lead you to her" she added before turning to go back to her own shadows.

* * *

AN: Yes.. I realize this chappy has quite a few things taken from FMA... however sometimes it just calls for it... and I've recently been reading quite a few legends and myths and constantly running into fate and "equivalent exchange" I've had the idea planned for well over six months now FMA just made it easier to write actually i had it planned before I started tsubasa chroncicles too.. but there's probably some similarities between Akako and the witch of dimensions so... yeah. Also the information about "Pandora" I got actually came from some things I read on the PO stone.. I thought it was very amusing how there seemed quite a bit of discussion over the properties aligning to the stars 


	5. Hope in the Shadows

Disclaimer: Still don't own Kaito

A/N: Its short... I know.. I really feel however this is the length it should be. The next chappys should be longer and I may even get them up fairly soon ;; (times relative tho soo... soon is?)

* * *

_The under Shades, by Tenarusdescends  
To Stygian floods; and his bold steps extends  
By ayrie shapes, and fleeting Soules, that boast  
Of sepulture,through that unpleasant coast  
To Plutos Court. When, hauing tun'd his strings,  
Thus to his harpe the God-like Poet sings.  
You Powres that sway the world beneath the Earth,  
_

_-Orpheus and Eurydice-_

He didn't know when he last slept. He'd lost track somewhere along the way, but then he barely knew when it was day or night- and he had no idea how much time had passed. It may have been an hour, a week, a month, even years for all he knew. The only thing Kuroba Kaito was sure of was that it felt like eternity.

The news couldn't get enough of the sudden rampant heists that the Kaitou KID seemed so eager for. Nakamori had completely forsaken the chase for the time- but in reality it would have mattered little. The heists were so close together and so many that it was doubtful the force would have had time to reach them all even if Tokyo and Osaka's forces combined.

Every museum, lab, home, anything and everything with exhibits or displays discussing science, magic, arts, or symbols was ransacked. Stones disappeared from everywhere if they so much as gave a hint of power or wealth. No one had an explanation for this sudden rise in heists- most barely understood what had happened that fateful night.

The media had clues, and there were rumors that reached his ears when he passed through the crowds...

When he fled through the streets trying to find one more gem,

When he darted away from the heists traveling to his next location,

When he tried to get away from the constant murmur that haunted him

All of them saying the same thing... something about the death of the Inspector's daughter and the secret affair she'd carried on with Kaitou KID-

Something that hinted it was his fault-

None were correct.

And he already knew that last part...

And he pushed them away not trusting himself if he listened closer- not that it mattered- he was too cold to feel much of anything at the moment. Freezing as though ice had plated his heart and stopped him from feeling anything but a dull ache. If he didn't think about it, if he let them hide behind that frozen waste land he could survive. Go on living-

So to keep it there he went on, from display to display... house to house searching for anything and everything that might give him something to work off of. Red, blue, any stone that even had the faintest hint. He didn't even feel the exhaustion from these excursions... after all what did it matter? Aoko was-

He couldn't think about it... He refused to. There had to be a way... had to be-

He'd go on until he collapsed if he had to -

Nothing mattered anymore anyway.

It was late, the moon was almost gone, and he finally felt himself beginning to give up. The hopelessness, the pain, all of it stood behind a shaky wall that he didn't dare let drop.

So he stood in one of his last options, a display at the Tokyo College that hosted various items from around the world. It was the last place he could think of. Every other place had been scoured and it was his last stop before he went gem by gem across Japan to find the bloody thing.

His hand swiftly reached out for one last stone- one more gem that seemed just like the rest and knew even as he held it up that it was worthless.

Another failure.

He started to close his eyes clutching the stone till it caused him to bleed when he saw- a glimmer?

A flash of red.

His eyes opened in an instant as he suddenly became very alert-

A delusion would have been the most likely cause for the light that shone barely visible in the moonlight. It glowed and shimmered as though it were a fey, a will o' wisp, just out of his grasp and beyond belief.

In seconds he'd dropped the current heist and had fled to the other display.

Jewels did not line the shelves and panels of the current exhibit. Where the light came from set various pieces from around the 1800's that appeared to be household pieces. Nothing special just simple antiques that were finally painted and imported from Europe. Among them sat a small display on medicinal supplies and various scientific pieces that had been found from that period, it was in the center of this part that the unnatural light had appeared from.

Kaito had decided he must have completely lost his sanity. A bit unsurprising- but still. It was laughable that the great thief had resorted to looking through historic displays for college students. But as he followed the light he marveled to find at the end a simple wooden box.

It was a simple piece, the main value coming from the Greek panorama that covered the top. It was opened to reveal the inside was made of nothing but simple wood, worn in places that showed it must have held jars and boxes, along with the stains that came from chemicals and medicines.

The piece would have been easier to appreciate except for the red light pouring out of it in the moonlight.

His breath caught and he'd opened the case quickly grabbing for the box and taking it out perhaps a little rougher then he should have. Slightly more carefully his fingers skimmed over the wood, feeling the corners and notches before he managed to find what he was looking for.

A latch.

It was similar to a puzzle box, taking just the right pressure in the right area to hit the opener... someone not looking for it would never know- Kaito on the other hand had.

It took a light press and the box's false bottom popped open, causing red light to swamp the area the box was in. Moonlight shown directly into it, just a thin strand barely visible until it struck the heart of the stone sitting in the box, and then it facetted into a brilliant lamp.

The stone was as unremarkable as the box. If anything it looked like a normal piece of ore or just a piece of odd metalloid that had a crack in its outer edge... inside a tiny glimpse of red could be seen of stone. The light seemed to penetrate inside and from all edges it refracted to burst with inner fire. If an opal could become a beacon this stone would be it.

Kaito touched the stone in shock- he was almost frightened to take the thing in his hand. "Oh God-" he whispered holding her gently. "Please.. I'm begging you-" he lifted the stone and it shone even brighter if it was possible.

He closed his eyes sinking to his knees as laughter bubbled on his lips. It started off slow and then faster as it went on, becoming almost maniacal. He hung his head still laughing as he clutched the gem that seemed to shine red light on him like a beacon, and he felt hope for what felt like the first time since-

The gem came down and he studied the object more. The light made it hard to see but he couldn't help notice that it was as Akako had said.

Unlikely.

It was as far from looking its worth as a stone could almost get. Simple, dull, at face value it was worthless.

Hiding in just as unlikely of box.

Something caught his attention at that and he turned back to look at the designs that decorated it. Greek. It only seemed right of course- Staring at the cover he stopped for a moment and then froze-

He was surprised he hasn't noticed it before... of course. A picture depicting the three levels of the world, Mt. Olympus, Earth, and Hades... Dark and Light contrasting... The heavens and the realms of the dead... and the paths the people walk. Yet the two most noticeable parts were the front and back murals... two separate stories.

One depicting the story of Persephone and Demeter...

The second depicting the tale of Pandora and her box.

Kaito smiled bitterly at it, "Of course" he murmured, "Why wouldn't Pandora be kept in Pandora's box?" His laughter died down a little but was still hard to control. "Of course..."

It sparkled in response and he shook his head in disbelief.

"I found her..."

And in the moonlight she shone steadily, a gleam of hope through the shadows.


	6. The Fates That Bind Us All

Disclaimer: I do not own the tale of Eurydice and Orpheus, Nor Gosho Aoyama's works though I do wish him a very happy b-day!

**Chapter 6: The Fates That Bind Us All

* * *

**

_After the Rhodopeian bard had bewailed her in the upper realms,  
He dared, that he might try the shades below as well,  
To descend to the Styx by the Tænarian Gate,  
And amid the phantom inhabitants,  
He went_

_From the tale of Orpheus and Eurydice _

He wasn't quite sure how he got there.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized he should have gone back and warned someone, told someone some sort of lie about where he was going- a false story so that when- if- he never came back they didn't search for his body for forever. But then he couldn't wait the month it would take for another full moon- He couldn't take another month of hell on earth, better to face Hades now and take his chance.

If it meant he could see her again, even if it were just for a moment, even if it meant he was to be condemned for all eternity, he would face anything.

So he found himself outside the museum and following the red light shining from the stone. He ran fast and hard not even sure if this was the right path to take, but fighting to reach the end of wherever its rays stretched before the sun shone her head over the horizon. He didn't think he could face another long day without shattering… much better to hide under the cloak of night and look at the cruel moon who smiled so coldly.

He had no memory of how he reached the place, no recollection of how far he'd gone and when the house tops had been left behind to reach this stretch of rocky shoreline- but the moonlight was reaching her final farewell when he came to a stop at the edge of a small cove where the stone gave a sudden flare, forcing the kaitou to look away.

As the light finally dimmed, almost like the dying moon, a solitary boat came into view from the shadows seemingly out of no where. A figure in black paddle her slowly, face hidden under a hat as Kaito simply waited. There was nothing else to do, but stand amongst the rocks and pray this is what he was searching for.

One hand on his card gun, the other wrapped tightly around the stone, he faced the man who stood fast at the small rowboats prow as it came to a stop before him. His face was a solid mask, unbreakable as he spoke to the man, "Is this the way to the gates of the underworld?"

A nod.

"Will you take me to the underworld?"

No reply.

"Will you take me to the gates?"

Another nod.

"Must I step into your boat?"

Another.

Swiftly Kaito pulled himself into the small craft. He still wore his KID gear, in too many ways it was just another heist- even if this one meant the difference between life and death for him and another. His cloak lay limp as he sat down, and when the ship began its movement he was dully aware of a chill that came over everything. A gray mist that began to wrap around the vessel as the stone pulsed with a dull light, the only thing keeping them illuminated in the wee hours before dawn.

The gates that rose before them after what seemed an hour of silence and mist, shone like two great monoliths of shadow and darkness. Black and cold they could've been anything but welcoming as they greeted the boat that slowly slid between them.

It grew darker as the stone rose around them, the entrance slowly incasing them like night. It was dark, and a small pulse of light came from the heart of the stone in his hands. If it hadn't been for the small twinkling of the red gem he would have thought he'd gone blind. There were only two sounds that he heard inside the tunnel, the dull lapping of waves against the boat, and a thin whistling in the wind that sounded like a voice wailing.

Whether hours, days, or simply minutes passed- Kaito could have never told. For him it was eternity in the small boat with the faceless shadow. Fear? If he had been himself perhaps the great thief would have been terrified, but every small movement drew him closer to Aoko- and with that lone thought he could keep it at bay. He still felt cold- frozen inside- maybe it was selfish of him but he couldn't help it. Falling into a frozen wasteland where no thoughts, no memories could touch him, where the only purpose was to step forward even if it took his life. For the first time in Kuroba Kaito's life, he simply took the easier road. Wasn't it better then knowing _she_ was dead?

Evermore had come and gone when a dull green shadow of light started to appear through the now nonexistent mist, a dark shade that was sickly and wan, one of death. Kaito looked down to see the water was black and instead of reflecting appeared matte- devouring all light that dared to tread across the water. He felt emptier as he faced it- as though the little emotion he had retained was pulled from him and drained into the darkness.

He was shaken from the trance as the boat came to a halting stop. He blinked looking and saw steps coming down to the waters edge next to their vessel leading up to a platform and edge of apparently land- though nothing like he'd seen before. The surface was as black as the water- only reflective and made of something similar to marble.

Taking a deep breath he stared up the steps that wound upward. He looked back to the shade whose faceless cowl was watching him before asking in a whisper, "This is where I leave you?" It echoed off the walls as though he had yelled- the thick silence penetrated for the first time in who knew how many centuries.

The apparition nodded.

"Alright. Thank You" he said standing and then heading to the steps when the spirit reached out, his hand out stretched as though waiting for something.

Kaito frowned looking at it before nodding, "I must pay you something don't I? Never free-" the ghoul nodded and he frowned. "Well… I don't know what I have- you won't take money-" he pulled out a stone from his pockets. One he hadn't had time to return that night and looked at it, "Will this do?" He handed it to the creature before it shook its head. "Of course… it isn't mine to give-" he scowled and replaced it looking for something else.

His hand touched another gem and he swallowed- difficultly as he pulled it out hesitantly. He looked at it for a moment and sighed, "What about this one?" It was the stone he had stolen the night Aoko had been killed- he'd never returned it. True it was stolen… but then the heist had caused him to pay the highest price possible, and it seemed that it was only fair the jewel was by right his.

He dropped it into the shade's hand, and cowl looked at it for a moment and nodded as the stone turned to dust in his hand. Kaito gave a last bow before he turned, taking the first step onto land before the boat turned and slowly drifted away back through the water and darkness.

Looking up the steps he began heading up to the land. Carefully he moved up towards the land, he didn't hesitate but instead headed up without a second thought. He wouldn't stop now, no matter how ominous it looked- he was here and it was his turn to step over to find her.

Silence filled his footsteps, years of training as a thief and here was the greatest test of it all. Slipping in and out of shadows as he raced up the steps to reach the final ground- only to find a great hallway, with another gate at the end. Black marble shone on either side, carved with strange symbols that looked almost like hieroglyphics, then changing to foreign tongues, ancient Japanese, languages he had never seen or heard of scattered by pictures that could almost pattern out the history of the world.

He heeded little as he continued to walk- trying his best not to let the silence unnerve him. The green light turned more to a shadowed glow, color undistinguishable, simply light in a never ending darkness.

The gate came closer, wrought of black metal that was shaped to look like two trees on both sides twisted and gnarled. It wasn't barred to him but it was in every essence a gateway, and just as foreboding as though it were locked and closed.

He approached it, the pictures and words sketched in the wall growing more frantic and chaotic- now instead of chariots and trees and swords there were guns and buildings soaring along. When his attention turned slowly to the gate- keeping eyes out for traps and triggers- for anything that may be guarding the mammoth structure, he never saw the rest of the wall reveal its secrets.

He never noticed the riddles written in the wall, the pictures of a young boy acting to a shadow watching two men in black and woman with pale blond hair. He didn't notice the little girl that followed the child, and he never noticed a faint outline of a picture of a phantom flying on wings over them both. A fallen woman laying on the ground lifeless-

And as there was a loud roar- one that sounded like the earth giving way and rolls of thunder in the fury of storm- a roar that encompassed all his attention and had him on guard with a card gun he knew would do little good-

He never saw the thin red flicker embedded in the wall like a ruby in the darkness… a thin line almost like a string that encircled two lone figures carved in the face.

A young woman limp in the arms of a young man…

Hands connected by the barest of red threads that glittered in the wall.

Connected even in death-

Unseen as the thief readied himself for whatever awaited at the gate-

* * *

A/N: I GOT THE CHAPPY DONE! In honor of Gosho's b-day… AND Kaito's! Though I think it won't appear until too late but meh XDXD It was finished on their b-day! So anyway! Happy Bday to them! And erm… no promise on the next chappys release XD The wall was slightly inspired by the threads of fate said to be woven together by the three hags/fates/lilum/witches whichever fable you wish to call them… and the gate was inspired by fma…

I'd also like to add... spzzed for like 2 days XD I swear... only spazzes when _I_ try to upload chapters XD (And be thankful I managed this... we're in the middle of mega moving... not to mention just graduated... and lots of family crises so- wasn't the easiest thing to finish but I did get this one up ;; )


	7. Awakening the Monster

-1Disclaimer: Gosho Aoyama wrote DC/MK, I am not Gosho Aoyama; therefore, I did not write DC/MK. I also did not come up with the legend of Orpheus and Eurydices and the other 100s of versions out there cross countries… I think that might even be beyond Gosho.

**Chapter Seven: Awakening the Monster **

_"Huge Cerberus, monstrously couched in a cave confronting them, made the whole region echo with this three-throated barking. The Sibyl, seeing the snakes bristling upon his neck now, threw him for bait a cake for honey and wheat infused with sedative drugs. The creature, crazy with hunger, opened its three mouths, gobbled the bait; then its huge body relaxed and lay, sprawled out on the ground, the whole length of its cave kennel. Aeneas, passing its entrance, the watch-dog neutralize, strode rapidly from the bank of that river of no return." _

_- Virgil, Aeneid _

There is always said to be a guardian on watch at the gates. Sphinx, statues, demons or perhaps the worst of all the three-headed dog Cerberus. A giant creature whose very drool was said to create the poisonous plants of the world.

It took Kaito a simple glance to realize he might actually be in trouble.

Strange men who took you in boats into caves, strange gates that looked like massive ancestral tombs, they were legendary it was true, but up until this point there hadn't been anything that had really showed him he was stepping out of reality and into something that went beyond any myth.

The oni that stood before him assured that he was definitely no longer in anything that could possibly be called reality.

The monster that stood before him looked beyond even the demons or creatures that they created on an anime. A giant _thing_ with three heads and a serpent for a tail, covered in hair that looked like it had never seen water, and did he mention the giant fangs dripping venom?

The stuff was pooling on the ground like a bizarre type of drool which caused the earth to sizzle and burn.

He wasn't quite as terrified as he had been as Aoko had lay dying in his arms, but for once Kaito would admit that he was actually scared.

Well as it was he highly doubted even his father would dare to try to get past a giant oni that looked as though he'd popped out of video game.

The sight was enough to pull him out of the haze that had surrounded him since Aoko's death. Up until this point his body had been automatic, simply going on for the purpose of living. Kaito had been a shell living for the soul purpose of finding and bringing back Aoko.

Seeing the gates of the underworld, the cowed creature meeting him at the banks of the river, even finding Pandora had seemed small in his search for her.

Well, giant onis that really had no right in really existing had a way of waking you up, and something told Kaito he'd need every instinct he had to get past this thing.

While the dog started to growl at him he began looking around the room for exits. The antechamber was huge, big enough to hold the monster and still give it room to move. Behind him stood the gate from which he'd come, the door just small enough to keep the monster in. From where he stood his eyes searched the wall until he saw on the far other side of the room a very small little roughly hewn exit.

Dark but the only other escape route he could see in the room, and from where he was it might as well be a mile away.

The dog had begun to growl louder and he put on his calmest mask possible as he said in a nice calming voice (or what he thought was one), "… Nice puppy" he managed weakly. "Good puppy… don't eat the poor Kaitou… I'm just trying to visit that's all- come on doggy"

He didn't finish the thought since the giant _thing_ decided to lunge at him at that exact moment.

"Now puppy…. That wasn't nice…" he nearly yelled from where he'd landed at a nice high location at the top of the gate. He realized that his pulse was running high speed for once- not that much of a surprise seeing how he'd nearly been bitten in half by the center of the three heads.

Mabye it sensed he'd never been much of a dog person, always preferred cats. Much nicer creatures cats, sleeker, not like the giant things that had a tendency of yapping as soon as he came in view.

Looking at the giant thing that had attempted to have him for lunch a moment before, he wondered what did happen exactly if a person were to be eaten in the underworld. After all you were already in the world of the dead so- did you just sit in its stomach or…

Not a very pleasant thought. Well he had no intention of getting being killed by the giant puppy demon anyway, he had to see Aoko first.

There was the idea that maybe if he died he'd get to see Aoko anyway. And then maybe he'd get to spend eternity with her without even trying; however, he wasn't precisely sure that you got to live happily ever after if you died trying to break into death.

Not to mention he wasn't exactly the best candidate for heaven, so he didn't want to exactly risk getting eaten and spending eternity memorizing giant puppy dog's stomach.

He looked for an open location, seeing one if he cut through the dogs legs- he might have a clear opening the other side and once through the dog wouldn't be able to get through.

Taking one deep breath he set off full speed-

Only a well balanced flip kept him from ending up with fang marks in his stomach, as the serpent tail lashed out at him.

He hadn't thought it was that quick.

"Dammit…" he muttered feeling more than a little cornered. Meanwhile his mind was racing again, what on earth were those legends on the giant dog. For some reason the only thing coming to his mind was the big dog from that Harry Potter movie… what was the creatures name? Fluffy? But some how Kaito doubted this big monster would sit down for his music even if he knew how to play anything- and he wasn't exactly known for his singing.

_Worth a shot? _

He tried humming a bar of music-

He shut up when one of the heads tried to bite him again…

Well he never promised he was a good singer.

_Dammit what was that legend! I know I looked it up. I had to when I was still looking for Pandora. Why couldn't it have been a giant Kitsune or something? I know how to handle riddles and tricks… _

While he continued to dodge the creature he threw a flash bomb, only to nearly be caught unaware by the serpent again as he leapt away.

"Of course- giant oni of the underworld… why on earth would I think little human tricks would hurt it?" he muttered angrily.

For the first time in ages he was conscious of how tired he was. Physically and mentally- before he hadn't cared and left immediately. Whether he lived or died it really didn't matter so long as he saw Aoko again.

But this close-

It just wasn't in his character to give up when the gem was just in his grasp.

Not to mention he didn't really want to die being eaten by a giant three headed demon.

"Come on stupid dog… how on earth did people beat you!" He tried going through all the greek legends he could. What were those tales? Gods, Goddesses, there were the heroes… he vaguely remembered that Hercules was said to beat the creature, but that had been brute strength and Kaito was a trickster and thief, not some big strong hero. He relied on his wits not muscle.

He continued to dodge as the dog made another lunge. It was unnerving with three sets of huge eyes on his every move. The drool and slobber only reinforced the idea of a completely insane animal.

Mad giant beasts were not his cup of tea. An army of undead maybe… but giant monster things crazed with hunger-

Hunger.

That's right…

"Hey puppy! Look doggy- Do I reaaallly look like I'm that tasty?" said the thief leaping out of the way from one of the giant paws. He managed to leap against a wall and climb the gate watching the oni.

The monster snapped at him and Kaito tsked, "Look at me! I'm skin and bones- sheesh trust me I highly doubt I'd make you even a snack, come on puppy why would you want to go through the trouble?" He jumped back just in time for the thing to make a jump at him barely missing.

Hungry. He remembered now- there were several legends where the giant monster thing had been fed drugged sweets. The giant puppy of doom had a sweet tooth according to legend- he could try his sleeping gas but-

Mabye this would work better.

"Now now puppy- look here… if you're a good doggy look what I have!" he pulled out three sseemingly ordinary bar of chocolate. "Coming on you big giant demon puppy, have you ever tasted chocolate? I bet you haven't- let me tell you its heaven. Here puppy catch!" He threw the bars at the dog, and watched while all three heads swallowed the bars without so much as a second thought.

Kaito made a silent prayer hoping someone was listening. He had to admit he seriously doubted it would work, and he might have to risk the sleeping gas. It was a risk since his body was completely worn out and in such a in closed space he ran the risk of succumbing to it himself.

But then he'd made those chocolate bars drugged with strongest sleeping mixture he in knew. He'd thought they might come in handy for a rainy day, or if certain detectives got to annoying.

So maybe…

He waited still thinking the whole plan was doomed. After all, who had heard of a massive dog falling to sleep simply because of a tiny little candy bar?

The myths were… well… they had been mostly right up until that point. Not _entirely_ right, but pretty darn close. So maybe this would work, maybe somehow his doped candy bars would actually keep giant puppy dog at bay.

He still couldn't believe it when the dog started to let out a growl only for it to change into a yawn-

And when it blinked a couple times only to slump to the cave floor he thought he might die of relief.

"Puppy?" he called out nervously.

Nothing.

"Puppy?"

When the dog didn't move again Kaito let out a long breath and silently leapt from his hovel. This was more his type of thing. Breaking and entering without a sound.

He never liked guard dogs, after all sometimes they tended to be smarter then the people that chased after him.

The fact that this one had been a couple stories high only meant he got across the room in half the time he usually would, and he raced into the little hall that was at the end of the giant chamber leaving the snoring dog behind him.

Relief was the first thing when he entered the small hall, a moment's breath of it before he found himself plunged into complete darkness.

So thick for a moment he wondered if he'd gone blind, and a despair that followed even blacker than the lack of light.

_A/N: I wanted to extend this before I posted it but I felt bad and seeing how I really don't have too good of an excuse on why it has been so long in the posting… I decided to go ahead and just post ;; Figured as some sort of Christmas cheer if anyone is still reading ;;. Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner, and there should be more actual interaction with peoples. Sorry for the late updates! Merry Christmas! _


End file.
